


Mass Effect: Visitant

by QuantumAlice



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Budding Love, Commander Shepard - Freeform, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Eventual Romance, F/M, Garrus Vakarian is a Good Friend, Garrus:Eye for an Eye, Getting to Know Each Other, He called her Siha, Mass Effect 2, Mentions of Loyalty Missions, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shepard has a crush on Thane, Tags May Change, Thane POV, Thane is curious about FemShep background, Thane:Sins of the Father, Vanguard (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumAlice/pseuds/QuantumAlice
Summary: Visitant [viz-i-tuh nt] —noun: something, as a mood, feeling, emotion, etc., that overtakes a person from time to time.





	Mass Effect: Visitant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small slice of a series of vignettes that I based on my Mass Effect play through, ME 2 game using my FemShep. This one is told from Thane’s POV. I may add more, I may also dabble in other Pairings for my FemShep. (I make no promises! Lol) Nevertheless please Enjoy!!

  
“Seven…” Thane counts to himself. It had been seven solar cycles since he had requested Shepard’s help. Seven solar cycles since, with the Commander’s support, they manage to stop his son Kolyat from making a huge mistake in his young life. Yes, seven solar cycles since he slipped and called her “siha”. When she’d asked what the word meant, he had managed to cover himself by promising to tell her another time.  
   
Since then he’s been avoiding Shepard. Rather deliberately if he were to admit it.  Not that it been hard per say, the Commander was a busy woman with a lot to do in order to get the Normandy ready for the Cerberus mission.

A few days ago the assassin just so happens to overhear Garrus speaking to Shepard. Apparently the Turian had tracked down someone from his former gang on Omega. He’d asked for her help and they had left not long after.  Thane was glad to see her go, because it gave him more time to think.  He still didn’t understand his actions. Meditation failed to give him an answer. His soul had spent ten years dead... only to… only to reawaken now…  
  
Were the Gods merely toying with him? Giving Thane a teasing glimpse of what he wished, yet never dare dream he could ever have again? He stared at the screen trying to decide what to do as his mind wandered back to recent events.  
  
A few hours ago Shepard had returned from the mission with Garrus, both seemed a little tense at the time. Thane, who had just walked into the mess, witness Garrus give a brusque nod to the Commander. He moves past her disappearing into the main battery. Shepard had frowned after the Turian as he stomped away and continued to make a face long after the battery doors had shut close.  
  
Then she turned sharply on the balls of her heels and stormed from the mess without another word.  
  
At the table the Drell assassin spies the Quarian glancing back in forth to where both Garrus and Shepard had been. With a heavy sigh she pushed at her food in disinterest. He approached Tali thoughtfully his curiosity aroused and asked her about the scene.  
Naturally Tali didn’t go into full detail with Thane, but she seemed to imply that whatever the source of tension was between Shepard and Garrus; Tali agreed with what Shepard had done. And with that said Tali went back to pushing her food around and Thane excused himself to make some tea.  
  
He comes back to himself and blinks unseeingly at the screen. He knew that things would eventually work themselves out between Garrus and Shepard. The pair had always been close. Plus the Turian idolized the Commander too much to stay mad at her for long.  
  
And… he… was… stalling…

Thane knew this, he did. He also knew that he had come too far to turn back now. He had to see this through. Except he was still hesitant. Taking a deep calming breath Thane closed his eyes to settle his nerves. Once the moment had passed the assassin opened them again and pulled up the extranet resuming his search.  
Most of the stuff he found was common knowledge, however there was little about her life before the Alliance. All that he could find was that she grew up on Earth; the rest was unavailable or classified.  
  
Another thing that bothered Thane was, not one scrap of data he _DID_ manage to recover referred to Shepard by her first name. That in itself was rather odd, her service records always called her _‘Commander Shepard’._ In times like these the Drell Assassin longed for the hacking skills that the Quarian possessed. More than once Thane thought about calling a couple of contacts he had acquired, who knew how to get the job done. They were no Shadow Broker but they where professional and discreet, “Hey Thane do you have a minute? I want to talk…”  
  
At the unexpected sound of Shepard’s voice, Thane did something so completely out of himself that his employers would have found it irredeemable.  
  
Startled, he flinched.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I called this series "Shepard's Apologue" but the title never really sat well with me. So I ended up taking this title from another ME 2 story I wrote. It was a better fit in my opinion.


End file.
